Promise Not To Laugh?
by jennypc
Summary: Sebastian finds out about Blaine's curly hair.


**Pairing - Seblaine**

**Summary - Seblaine prompt: how Sebastian found out about Blaine's curly, gel-free hair and his reaction to it**

**Words - 1131**

**Rating - T**

**Authors notes - I feel like i'm on a Seblaine roll today. This is a response to a prompt i got earlier this week. I hope you like it. It's pretty rushed but i felt i needed to fill some as have been a bit useless this week! The embarrassing thing about this was that it was only meant to be a drabble….oops! Please comment, like, reblog, give advice or simply enjoy :) Happy Seblaine Sunday - again! :) **

"Blaine, come on. We're going to miss the movie! What are you doing?" called Sebastian through the wooden door that separated Blaine's bedroom and his en-suite bathroom.

"I'm not going." Blaine replied quietly through the door.

"Why?" asked Sebastian who was now starting to get annoyed. He had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes and had been dying to see The Avengers for two weeks already.

"I just can't."

Sebastian reached for the door handle and it was only at this point, as he twisted it and tried to pull it towards him that he realised that it was locked.

"Why? Come on, B. We went to see that awful film last week, you said in return you'd go see whatever I wanted."

"The Lucky One is not awful."

Sebastian rolled his eyes because in all honesty, it was awful. The only good thing about the whole film was that at certain points Zac Efron was topless. With tattoos.

"Right. OK. It wasn't awful but would you please hurry up." He sighed and leaned against the door frame still waiting for Blaine to emerge.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"My hair."

"Oh Jesus." Sebastian mumbled to himself before calling back through the door to his boyfriend. "I'm sure it's fine. You worry too much. Now put the gel down, step away from the mirror and get out here."

"I haven't got any gel. That's the problem." Blaine scoffed through the door.

"So leave it as it is then!" Sebastian whined, checking his watching and cursing under his breath because the movie started in ten minutes and they were going to miss the first bit if they weren't careful.

"No way."

"Why?"

"You haven't seen me without gel before, Seb. Let's just say, it isn't pretty. In fact it might put you off me altogether!"

"Oh shut up you idiot. Come out here and let me see."

There was a shuffling in the bathroom and Sebastian could tell that Blaine was moving back and forth from the mirror to the door trying to decide what to do.

"Blaine," he said now more sternly, "Open the door."

"You promise not to laugh?" Blaine asked nervously causing Sebastian to smile. Sometimes his boyfriend didn't realise how cute he actually was.

"Cross my heart and all that jazz. Now open it." Sebastian demanded.

There was more shuffling and a few curse words from inside the bathroom, not aimed at anyone in particular before Sebastian eventually heard the lock of the door click to signify that it had been unlocked.

"If you laugh I'm not-"

"Blaine, I'm not going to lau-" Sebastian paused as his boyfriend swung the door open.

Blaine looked annoyed, his lips were set in straight line and his eyes had a fierce look dancing in them. He wouldn't quite make eye contact with Sebastian and shuffled uncomfortably on the spot. His hair was in tight curls, sticking out in different directions on the top of his head, two times its normal size.

"Oh-my-god." Sebastian stated, his mouth hanging open, a grin appearing on his lips, eyes gazing over the curls.

Blaine kept fidgeting avoiding any eye contact with the taller boy. He waited and after twenty seconds he heard it. The chuckle that escaped his boyfriend's lips, a chuckle that then turned into uncontrollable laughter and had Sebastian bent over slightly at the waist, his eyes glistening with hilarity

Blaine clenched his jaw and turned away from Sebastian and was about to push the door to the bathroom closed locking himself in when he felt a hand grasp around his wrist.

"Hey, hey. No. I'm sorry!" Sebastian laughed out, as he moved quickly towards Blaine turning him to face him, his eyes still scanning the curls. "It's just a shock."

"Whatever." Blaine mumbled and pulled on his arm for Sebastian to let go, which he didn't.

"I mean, it's different, B." Sebastian continued, breathing deeply, trying to calm the sensation of giggles that wanted to erupt from his chest once again. "I like it."

Blaine shot him a glare, this time meeting his eyes. "Piss off."

"No I mean it." Sebastian continued, now controlling his voice, a sincere look on his face once again. "It's sexy."

"Like I said, piss off." Blaine growled and this time successfully pulled his arm away and returned to looking at his hair in the mirror, a scowl clouding his face.

Sebastian watched his boyfriend and after a minute or so, once he could see the tension in Blaine's shoulders relax slightly he moved up behind him and placed his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder, locking eyes with him in the mirror.

"I'm sorry."

Blaine didn't reply. He just kept glaring daggers at him via his reflection.

"I do like it, I promise."

Still no reply, only daggers. Sharp daggers.

"And it is sexy."

Blaine rolled his eyes, a flush of red appearing in his cheeks before the daggers appeared again.

"You know why?" Sebastian mumbled against Blaine's neck, his eyes leaving the reflection for a split second to skim his lips over his boyfriend's pulse point, his thumbs, which were now hooked under the shorter boy's jumper, drawing small circle on his abdomen.

Blaine shuddered ever so slightly and raised his eyebrows for Sebastian to continue.

"Why?"

"Because," he mumbled as his fingers left Blaine's waist and moved up his chest over the jumper, flicking his nipples and stroking along his jaw line before finally ending up tangled in the head of curls and giving them a tug, "It gives me something to hold onto."

He winked at Blaine, causing the shorter boy to let out his own fit of giggles. Sebastian always managed to turn anything sexual.

He turned his body as Sebastian's clasp on his curls was released so that he now had his back to the mirror and bent forward to kiss the taller boy, only for his body to be pushed harder against the ledge of the sink. Sebastian pressed into him, heightening the kiss, hands returning to their previous position, pulling ever so slightly.

"Does-this-mean-we-don't-have-to-go-to-see-The-Avengers?" Blaine asked in-between Sebastian's hungry kisses.

It took a split second for Sebastian to process the question and when he did he pulled back from the embrace and looked directly into his lover's eyes, a wave of clarity filling his own.

"Did you do this on purpose so that we didn't have to go see it?" He exclaimed laughing with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Mmmmm, maybe" Blaine mumbled as he closed his eyes, reached up to continue the kiss, his tongue skimming along Sebastian mouth, requesting entry which was instantly given.

.


End file.
